Dynasty of Earth and Sky, part 1
by Kyoto141092
Summary: Naruto feels lost. His great battle is over, but what will happen now? The great Uzumaki must find a new goal...before a new goal finds him. But before that can happen, he needs to sort out his feelings on a few things. / Naruto X Kurotsuchi-Ino. / yes there will be lemons. Yes, lots of fluff. But after a little while there will be action a plenty!
1. Prologue

**So your (hopefully) favorite writer is back and bearing a new story. This one was actually started a while ago, however, recently I put up a poll. I wanted to know what girls everyone anted to see Naruto paired with. Really, at the time I was just curious, BUT! I realized after a few days that one of the top choices had already gotten highest rating. So without further adieu, I revamped my old story and added in some plot seasoning. (And took out a c*** ton of personal lemons)**

 **The result was this! Well, we'll get to the story later. First let me say that this is a pseudo Harem. Naruto gets two girls in this story, but no more...actually that a lie. He gets a third one at the VERY end. And there will be a sequel, but not sure when I'll start on that. Right now I'll be posting this one chapter at a time. One every 5-7 days probably. But who knows if it gets a lot of attention I might put more into it?**

 **So, oneward brave readers!**

 **And no ,I don't own any part of Naruto.**

 _ **Prologue**_

Two years had passed since Naruto defeated Madara Uchiha and saved the shinobi world from the endless Tsuko no Me. Since then he had gone on, not only to become Hokage, but also to seal the great alliance between the five lands. The will of fire was strong with the people of the shinobi world. But things didn't return to normal...how could they. This had never happened before so they were left to find a new normal.

But normalcy is hard to find when nothing is familiar. This was something that Naruto was finding out for himself. He stood, in his Hokage's cloak and his black and red jacket. His hair was long now. He'd kept it short for a while. It had been a nice change, but he had felt himself wanting to grow it longer of late. So now it was shoulder length. Naruto's blue eyes, with their slit pupils gazed over the village from the top of the Fourth Hokage's monument. His eyes had never gone back to normal after that last battle. He idly wondered if that was to be expected. After what he had seen...

But he had to remind himself to be positive...after all there was a wedding planned. That's right. Sasuke and Sakura were finally...after Kami knows how long...tying the knot. Naruto was left feeling rather depressed. Not that he was feeling jealous over Sakura choosing Sasuke. He'd gotten over that years ago. It was just that he didn't have anyone in his own life at the moment. No one to hold close while he watched the sun set in the blazing sky. Girls had caught his eye on occasion. They were many very attractive girls around and many of them were nice ones. But he didn't feel the spark like he had first had with Sakura, but that spark was never kindled by his pink haired crush. Then a few years later Hinata had confessed her feeling for him on the battlefield, defending him from Pain.

He hadn't felt that feeling in his chest for anyone since then. A long agonized sigh escaped Naruto as the sky was painted with purple, reminding him of her eyes and hair. His sigh did not go unnoticed.

From behind him a low voice spoke, **"Not feeling well Naruto?"**

He smirked. It figured that the crafty fox would find him sooner or later. Naruto asked, "How did you find me Kurama?"

The fox seemed put out, **"That's obvious, your scent is as familiar to me as my own. Though out bodies may be separated I could find you across the sea."**

That was true, but the Kyuubi's keen nose was only half of it. Even though Naruto and the Kyuubi had separated, they still remained linked. Their chakra was one and the same now.

 **"What is weighing on you Naruto? The wedding...or the upcoming journey...or is it something else hidden in your head that I can't see?"**

Wind ruffled his hair and Kurama's orange fur as he thought on how to answer. Naruto asked, "Is there anyone out there for me...?" His voice sounded ironic, "Will I ever find my destined one...my mate? I feel like I've been injured but I don't know where..."

 **"Your lonely Naruto...You've been like that for a while now. Why don't you ask Tsunade to take over your duties for a while so you can adjust to your new life for once.** **Not a month has gone by that you haven't been drowning in paperwork."**

Naruto smirked, "And what would I do? Go to the wedding...have a good time. I used to be the prankster king of Konoah remember...but I can't dredge up the fun I used to have back then."

The fox's next words struck home for Naruto, **"You lack purpose now. Your great battle has been won. The scars have healed and there is peace. What can you do alone?"**

The smirk fell from Naruto's face as Kurama padded up beside him. His diminished form almost seemed to glow in the light from the setting sun. **"I can't help you there...I feel the same way. My tale has ended, but I will live for countless centuries still. That is why demons have always courted conflict. It distracts us from our boredom."**

The Hokage turned his head to look at the fox, "Tell me Kurama...What is the meaning of life?"

 **"I could not begin to answer that question...It is one even the oldest never discover answers to. But you are still very young...you're only nineteen. I feel sad for you to be thinking such morbid thoughts at your age."**

Naruto grinned, "Yeah...? I just want to have someone...some girl...by my side. You know like my parents were always together."

 **"Well you're not going to find any girls up here...go on walk about like you used to. Maybe you'll find entertainment along the way...I know what you're thinking Naruto."** Naruto looked away. He had been thinking that Kurama might be right about that...if people would treat him like a normal person instead of an idol.

 **"Stop moping already! My patience wears thin. Go find something else to do besides weigh on my thoughts."**

Naruto stood muttering, "Ungrateful demon..." He took a running jump off the top of the monument and flashed to the village square. He had his teleportation marks scattered throughout the village, giving him ease of movement. The dust of the street whirled around him as he appeared in a flash of yellow, orange, and black. Naruto stood to his full height and looked around. There were still plenty of people around at this hour. All of them recognized the Sixth Hokage. Most people stopped whatever they were doing to bow to him. It made him damned uneasy. Like there was some VIP behind him at all times, breathing down his neck. He made a mental note to change into less conspicuous clothes once he was out of sight. 

The opportunity came soon enough. He quickly stepped into an alley and pulled out his quick change scroll. His Hokage's outfit was replaced in a cloud of smoke by a dark orange shirt and light combat vest in black. As well as black pants. His katana, which he hardly used, was at his hip. Naruto tucked his scroll away and stepped out of the alley.

It was almost dark now and no one else recognized him as he headed down the street. After he had been walking for a few minutes he heard the sounds of a party in progress. Not realizing it, his signature foxy grin appeared around his lips. He mentally said, " _Camouflage complete..."_ Naruto tracked the party to a large bar on the south side of the village. Inside he saw people dancing as well as a bar with people drinking. _"This looks like as good a place as any."_ He walked into the bar, opening the door as...unobtrusively as possible. Thankfully no one even noticed. Naruto made his way to the bar and sat at one of the stools. The seats to either side of him were empty.

The bartender looked up and almost choked seeing the Hokage sitting at his bar. Naruto put a finger to his lips, grinning and winked. The older man nodded hesitantly and asked, "So...uh..what can I get you...sir?"

Naruto said, "One large sake please." The bartender practically flew to get the bottle. He was back in a flash and was pouring the sake for him. Naruto smirked, "You can leave the bottle." The man gave him a slightly concerned look but didn't say anything, already going to attend to other customers.

Naruto sipped the sake. It tasted vile but it didn't bother him that much. Besides he liked the slightly relaxing feeling it gave him... _"Well after a few bottles."_ He slung back the glass in one go and looked around. There were a couple people he recognized. Tenten and Hinata were sitting at a corner table with Kiba and Ino. Naruto watched them out of the corner of his eye. Tenten and Hinata looked very tipsy. Either that or Hinata was embarrassed enough to go completely red in the face. Naruto guessed that it was the latter. Just then he felt the bar shift and Shizune took the seat next to him.

She looked weary and slightly drunk. Naruto snickered to himself seeing the assistant, who was so vehemently against drinking, almost under the table as it were. Shizune must have caught sight of his whisker marks because she suddenly when still. Almost as though she had just remembered that she left an explosive tag on granny's sake bottle. She slowly craned her neck to the right, looking at him. Naruto said, without looking at her, "Evening Shizune."

Her jaw dropped open and she asked in a harsh, only slightly slurred whisper, "What are you doing drinking Naruto sama. Your under aged!"

Naruto smirk widened, still not looking at her. He whispered back, "I'm Hokage too, Shizune chan."

Before she could reply they both heard the voice of the far more inebriated Fifth Hokage saying, "Shizune! Get over her with the next round will you!" Naruto said, "You better go..." Shizune took his advice and quickly paid for another bottle of sake before heading back to Tsunade. Naruto poured himself a second large shot and then drank it. It burned like the will of fire going down. Naruto ignored the unpleasant taste and poured another glass.

 **ooo**

 **ooo**

It had been about an hour since Naruto had entered the bar and he had just finished his first bottle. The volume of the bar was increasing as more people entered, many of them shinobi Naruto recognized. He smiled widely. His shoulders were starting to loosen up.

Across the bar Ino sat drinking from her shot of sake. She was saying, "You know Kiba...I bet your all talk. You could never beat a girl like me at a drinking contest! I learned from the best. Tsunade!"

Kiba snorted, "Yeah right Ino..." He dragged her name out ending it with a hiccup.

Ino pointed, "See, your practically in the barrel yourself!" Hinata sipped slowly from a glass of sprite. Her cheeks were red with embarrassment. It was too much being in here like this.

Kiba said, "You know what Ino! I'll show you who the best shinobi in the room is! You see that dark guy over there with the sword?" They looked where he was pointing. There was a tall man with blond hair and a katana sitting at the bar. The seats to either side were empty and so apparently was his bottle. He was tuning it lazily on the bar as he chatted with the barkeep.

Ino said, "Ok big boy! Let's see if you're as tough as you think you are." In Ino's current state she probably wouldn't have made it to the bar had it not been for Hinata's supporting hand. Kiba was more stable as he had significantly less to drink by that point. A moment later they plopped down either side of the man.

 **ooo**

Naruto smelled Kiba approach. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. Kiba said, "Ok my friend, Let's have a drinking contest. My fellow jonin here doesn't seem to think I can beat you...what do you say?"

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle, Kiba seriously hadn't recognized him. "Sure Kiba...Let's have a drinking contest. The looser has to help Shizune with paperwork tomorrow!" Kiba didn't register the fact that Naruto knew his name for a full minute. Then it sank in. But not before he had already agreed to the terms. However he was not the one to breach the subject of the "dark man's" identity.

Ino and Tenten both shouted, "Naruto?!"

Everything in the bar stopped like someone had press the mute button on the party. Everyone looked around for the Hokage. Naruto sighed muttering, "There goes my nice peaceful drinking contest..." He chucked again. He glanced behind him to where Tenten and Hinata stood. Naruto winked at them. The lavender eyed Hyuuga fainted.

Tenten barely managed to catch her. Ino, grinning, clapped, "Nice going Naruto... You still got it."

He shrugged. It was getting uncomfortable with the stony silence of everyone else in the bar looking at him. Naruto swiveled on his stool. He said loudly, "The party resumes in 3...2...1...go!" As if on cue everyone slowly started again. Naruto thought, _"Hey that actually worked...damn! I should have tried that before now. Just order everyone to act normal."_

Turning back to Kiba Naruto asked, "So how about we get started?"

Kiba, having adjusted to the situation said, "Your on fox boy!"

"Oh...you first...dog breath." The barkeep brought two bottles of Sake. And so the contest began. Naruto watched Kiba knock back the first shot. He followed after. Then Kiba took the second. Naruto did the same. The dog boy had a hard time holding the glass on the third one. It was obvious to Naruto that he was already drunk, well before he had walked over. Naruto decided to end it quickly. He poured himself six shots in a row.

At the end of it he could feel his shoulders fully relax. The weight that rested between his shoulder blades seeming to lift. Ino grinned lopsidedly at Kiba. She asked, "Can you keep up Kiba?" By now everyone at the bar had crowded in to watch. Kiba gazed sullenly at his still mostly full, bottle of sake. He seemed to be making up his mind. Naruto thought, _"I might be just a bit mean tonight..."_ Before anyone could call the contest Naruto took his opponents bottle and knocked the whole thing back.

Kiba's eyes popped open wide, as did every other person who was watching. Naruto thought, " _This ought to start some rumors. he he."_ The last drops of sake dripped out of the bottle and Naruto set it on the table next to his own. He then jumped off his stool and pulled out his wallet. He paid the bill. Then he grinned widely. He said in a normal voice, "Sorry Kiba, but...I'm immune to alcohol." He patted Kiba on the shoulder as he heard a thump from behind him. He turned around. Ino had fallen off her stool and was sitting up, rubbing at her eyes.

Naruto sighed. He turned to Tenten, "Can you get Kiba home after Hinata chan wakes up?" Tenten nodded. Naruto bent and pick Ino up. She managed to protest, but it was barely audible in the crowded bar. Naruto said, "I'll take Ino back to her place. She's not walking anywhere."

 **ooo**

Outside, the night was lit by a half moon. Naruto adjusted his groaning female burden and headed towards the market quarter. The Yamanaka house was above her families flower shop. As he walked he kept thinking that he still hadn't managed to forget his lonely feelings, even at a crowded bar with friends. He wondered if he would turn into a less pervy version of Jiraiya when he was older. That thought disturbed him more than he wanted to admit.

Naruto came to the door to Ino's house. He rapped hard on the door. Then a minute later he did so again. He heard footsteps a moment before the door opened. Naruto looked up into the stern face of death.

The stern face of death stared right back at him. Death had blond hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a white T-shirt and shorts. Naruto smiled up at death, who remained unmoving. Eventually the specter spoke, "Lord Hokage...to what do I owe this honor?"

Naruto answered casually, "Ino-chan had too much fun at a party for her own good. I thought I'd bring her home since I don't know where her apartment is."

Inoichi, a.k.a Death, growled. It sounded rather similar to a disgruntled bear. "Kiba was supposed to bring her back two hours ago..."

Naruto felt he was getting nowhere. He looked up at Inoichi. His own expression starting to resemble an exasperated parent who was forced to deal with a stubborn toddler. "And if I was Kiba she would have been here then, but you're lucky I was at the party at all. Now would you either take her or tell me where she actually lives?"

Inoichi's expression changed to disappointment. He took his daughter's limp body from Naruto and ever so silently, shut the door in his face. Naruto shook his head... Some people thought they were so scary.

 **ooo**

 **ooo**

Cold air brushed at Naruto's exposed skin as he woke up. He stayed still far a moment before sitting up with a groan. His bed seemed too big for him. It didn't stay warm. The reason why was clear in his mind, but he supposed it was just because he was lonely. He lamented the fact that he had this huge house all to himself.

The morning was cool and crisp as Naruto made his way to the Hokage's tower. He had his usual meal of ramen. Naruto had neglected to shave this morning so his jaw was dusky. He nodded to people as he made his way through the village. He passed Lee and Guy sensei as they ran on their morning routine. The two green beasts nodded to him as they passed.

 **ooo**

Naruto sat at his desk, where Tsunade had once sat. It was stacked neatly with papers. Naruto grimaced and pulled out his pen. "Time to get to work again."

An hour later Shizune walked in. She had bags under her eyes. Her hair was a mess and she used one hand to cradle her head. Naruto took one look at her and said, "Go home for the day Shizune chan. That's an order."

She mumbled, "No I have duties to attend to. You can't do all of this by yourself." Naruto gave her the hard stare. Shizune gulped in trepidation.

He was dead serious, "You have the week off now shoo! You look awful, and stop by the store and get something for Granny's headache on your way." The assistant nodded slowly and left.

A voice from behind him said, " **That was well done kit."**

Naruto glanced behind him. "Good morning Kurama." The fox jumped down and strode around the room, adjusting his size for the room.

 **"I heard that you have a contest with the Inuzuka boy...Kiba last night."**

Naruto nodded as he scanned a mission report from squad 14. He smiled thinly, "Yeah, but it wasn't exactly a fair contest. I can't get drunk and he was already stumbling. There was no chance of him winning."

 **"Hmph...modest as ever."** The fox used one of his tails to open the office door. Before he left he said, **"Your contest is making news already and most people haven't even woken up yet."** As Kurama exited the office Naruto sighed. This was going to be a long boring day for him. While outside the his office rumors were probably flying about him being an alcoholic. Yet another day in the life of the youngest Hokage ever.

Naruto continued to work at his duties until just before lunch when he had his first audience of the day.

 **ooo**

Shino and Hinata entered the office. Naruto looked over his diminished stack of paper work. He said, "Good day you two. Kiba still sleeping off the contest I guess."

Hinata nodded slowly. Her fingers pressed together as she explained, "Um...Kiba kun is in trouble with his sister for going out drinking. He might be out of the hospital tomorrow."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Well that's too bad. Anyway you guys can find someone to take his place for the mission right?"

Shino asked, "Is there a list of those who are available?" Naruto nodded and opened a drawer on the desk. He kept a list of all the shinobi in the village by squad.

Pulling out the list he flipped through to those who had already finished their current missions. He sighed, "Well, Choji is available and so is Neji and Tenten...if Tenten is sober this morning. He rattled off the names of a dozen less well known shinobi. Shino nodded, "We will go find Neji then."

Hinata stuttered and asked, "Um...Naruto sama...I was wondering what happened to Ino last night. She seemed...very...drunk."

Naruto shook his head, both at her question and at the honorific she used. "First, stop calling me sama...it make me feel old. Second, I didn't know where Ino-chan's house was so I had to take her to her parents home... They were under the impression that Kiba was supposed to bring her back."

Hinata nodded, her face looking away from him. "Well...Naruto...kun... Kiba asked Ino out on a date. I don't think Ino was enjoying herself so she started drinking...one thing led to another..." She didn't want to say that they had all started talking about their crushes and that Ino made a snide comment of..."preferring Naruto to the smug pup of the Inuzuka clan." That had set things off and a full scale argument had ensued as everyone except herself, got drunk. She didn't drink. Most people knew that, so they only tried to get her drunk twice.

Naruto waved them away, "You don't have to say anything else... I can guess what happened... Anyway, you two have to find Neji and get your mission started." Both of them bowed and left.

 **ooo**

 **ooo**

The sixth Hokage walked down the street, dressed in his best disguise clothes, but he had already been spotted. His keen ears picked up many whispers. He couldn't quite make out what people were saying, but as usual it was something about him. Naruto just kept walking. Soon he would come to his own house on the other side of the village. He turned a corner and stopped. Shizune was leaning up against the fence, about two hundred feet from his house. She turned her head to look at him. She exclaimed, "Naruto...I need to talk to you."

He shrugged, "Ok, go ahead and say it."

Shizune walked toward him and glanced around. Then she whispered, "I heard a rumor that you stole Kiba's date, Ino Yamanaka, last night at the party."

Naruto chuckled. "Kiba was so drunk that he could barely stand. Ino was even more drunk. She couldn't even do that much. I told Tenten to take Kiba home and I took Ino home myself. I don't see that as stealing his date...besides...what does it matter anyway?"

Shizune said, "As Hokage you have an image to keep up. And that doesn't work if there are wild rumors flying around about you!"

He continued walking past Shizune, "I don't see how that's a problem. Even if the rumors were true, granny Tsunade has plenty of rumors about her and most of those are true."

The Hokage's assistant rushed after him saying, "But Naruto! Your seen as the hero of the world. And your equivalent of the chief Kage of the five lands. You can't afford to have those kinds of thing flying around about you!"

This wasn't going to convince him of anything. He had never paid much attention to what people thought of him, besides earning their respect. He had always strove to be respected. But keeping up false pretenses and addressing stupid "civilian" rumors was the least of his problems. Naruto said, "I'm not going to worry about a bunch of civilian house wives gossiping about their Kage being a womanizer any more than I would if the rumors said I was an alcoholic. If you're really worried about them then...you...can take care of them." With that he strode away from Shizune. The assistant feeling very much as though she had understated the rumors.

 **ooo**

 **ooo**

As Naruto entered his apartment he could tell someone else was inside. He walked through the house till he came to the living room and connecting kitchen. He didn't so much as look to see who was waiting for him. He turned left into the kitchen nook. As he did so he asked loudly, "So...What are you here for Mr. Yamanaka?" Naruto collected a bottle of soda before returning to the living room and taking an empty chair across from the cough. Inoichi was Ino's father and also a prominent member of both Leaf village intelligence and the interrogation unit. He was a generally sever looking man in Naruto's experience. And more to the point, he was fiercely overprotective of his daughter.

Inoichi grumbled, "I heard some interesting rumors that don't exactly match what you told me last night when you brought my daughter home. I would like to know the truth."

Naruto saw the quiet anger that boiled just below Inoichi's calm exterior. This was quickly turning tedious. "I want you to know that what I told you last night was the truth, but if you think I'm lying, that's your problem."

Inoichi insisted, "Even the strangest rumors are based in truth."

Naruto shook his head, "I don't know what you're getting at. I heard a rumor that I somehow stole Kiba's date and since the two of us were having a drinking contest...I suppose that someone could say that I got him drunk on purpose. But truth is, he was already drunk and was Ino too, so if there is another rumor that I haven't heard that started in the past...ten hours, please tell me."

Ionichi leaned forward. His gaze was intense as he asked, "So it's all lies? All the rumors are completely untrue?"

Naruto shrugged. He really didn't know what the man was getting at. He sighed, "Listen, I'm not master or rumors. I just have good hearing and a wise assistant who told me about one rumor she heard. I don't know any other rumors at the moment, so I have no way of know how true they are."

Inoichi leaned back, "So you have no interest in my daughter." This blunt statement caught him off guard.

Naruto stayed silent for two full minutes before roaring, "THATS WHAT THIS INTERROGATION WAS ABOUT?!" Naruto's whisker marks darkened. He thought, _"He comes in here and waits for me. Then when I come in he starts questioning me. He insinuates and prods at me, like there is some horrible story going around about me and Ino. And he does this just to see if I'm interested in her! Bullshit!"_

 **ooo**

Inoichi found himself lifted off his feet and being dragged out of the house. He kicked and thrashed, but Naruto was more than strong enough to keep him under wraps. He dragged the Yamanaka out of his house. Once on the doorstep he said, "Don't you ever put me in that situation again! If you want to know if I like your daughter...just ask!" With that he sent Inoichi flying with a kick to the rear.

Before he could land the door to Naruto's house was already closing. The impact jarred the breath from him. He quickly stood up and brushed himself off. Rubbing his tenderized rear, he headed home, still without any real clue if Naruto liked Ino. Inoichi made a mental note of two things. The first one was to be straight forward with their young Hokage. Naruto didn't take well to people tricking him in his personal life anymore than in his office. And second one was to never get in the way if Naruto tried to hit something or someone. He had enough chakra to put him through a few buildings with just a finger.

The door to his house opened and he stared into the pretty yet agitated face of his wife, Ina Yamanaka. She asked, "Back so soon..." He nodded slowly. She sighed and stepped aside to let him in. He entered and walked to the couch where he sat down. His wife took the seat across from him. She immediately asked, "So how did it go with the Hokage?"

Inoichi looked dejected. "I made a mistake using my interrogation technique on him. He's either way too smart to fall for it, or he's wise to my tricks after watching me work. And he was really calm until he realized that I was feeling out his feelings for Ino. Then he threw my ass out." Inoichi adjusted himself in his seat. "And he kicks hard."

Inoichi asked, "How is Ino?"

Ina dead-panned, "How do you think? She's mortified that she went on a date and got blind drunk and that the Hokage carried her home...She still refused to come out of her room." Ina frowned, "Besides that, how do you think that it would make things better if Naruto liked her. She would be even more mortified because she embarrassed herself in front of someone who was interested in her." They sat in silence for a while.

Eventually Inoichi said, "I just thought that it would make her feel better after her break up with the Nara boy. After he dumped her for that Sand village girl she was depressed for weeks. Then I'm sure she only accepted Kiba's proposal to go to that party together as a date because she was feeling sorry for herself and for him."

Ina looked thoughtful. "You know...I did hear that Kiba Inuzuka got himself paralyzed a few days ago or something along those lines, you know, for trying to ask Hinata Hyuuga out." That made sense to both of them. Ino had never shown any romantic interest in Kiba and they were both glad. The Inuzuka boy had a reputation for being a womanizer.

As they sat there, they both heard a knock at the door. Ina stood and went to answer it, with Inoichi just behind her. Tenten was at the door. As it opened she said, "Hey it's Tenten. Is Ino there, I need to talk to her about something." Ina nodded and let her in. Tenten came over to visit often when she was a genin and later as a chunin. Now as a full jonin she didn't come over to their house, but visited Ino at her apartment.

Tenten skipped past them. Inoichi commented to his wife, "She looks awfully cheery about something..."

 **ooo**

 **ooo**

 **So there be the frist of yon chapters to come. And I know, some of you were expecting the other pairing first. Those of you who did can hold your horses. I lake to call this** ** _plot._**

 **Heheh, Not really, Any this Kyoto is always happy for reviews. So remember to do that!**

 **And questions are welcome!**


	2. Chapter 1

**So as promised here is chapter 1. Hope everyone likes it! Not much to say really. My computer crashed and I lost about three days of writing, not for this story though, but still a royal pain.**

 **Anyway, here it is**

 **(I don't own any part of Naruto)... pity.**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

The Sixth Hokage found himself at his office the next day, without anything to do. He looked at his desk in confusion. Three sheets of paper and the mission scrolls were the only things on it. Naruto looked around. Shizune hadn't come in yet. He wondered where everyone was. Hesitantly he walked over and took his seat. He glanced at the papers on his desk. Three were completed mission reports. One was a letter written in response to his request that the Hidden rain village host the Chunin Exams this year. He opened it and started reading.

A moment later he put it down. The Rain village had sadly declined his request. But he understood why. They were still having problems and while hosting the exams would boost their economy, it would also strain what recourses they had. Naruto thought about where they could host the next one. Out of the past ten exams, four of which had been held in the Leaf. Naruto pulled out a piece of paper. He would write to Mei the Misukage to see if she would be interested.

As he started writing there was a noise outside his door and Shizune burst in. She quickly ran to his side and whispered in his ear. "Naruto-sama I'm sorry I'm late but I heard another rumor on the way here and I had to confirm it."

Naruto dropped his head. This was really starting to wear on him, "That's Naruto... remember... Na..ru..to. Say it with me...Naruto."

Shizune was frustrated. She blurted, "I heard that Ino spent the night with you at your house and Ino said she was at your house and even had dinner with you and not to mention that you ignored what I told you yesterday!" It all came out in a rush and it left Shizune breathless.

Naruto cocked an eyebrow at her. "Yes that's right, Ino did come over to my house last evening. And I invited her to stay for dinner. We stayed up talking, but she had to leave. What is so important Shizune? What are these rumors?"

She calmed herself saying, "Well the last rumor was that you stole Ino from Kiba while they were on a date...and now everyone thinks that you two are romantically involved!"

Had Naruto been eating something at the moment he would have choked to death on it. As it was he merely gaped at her. Naruto asked loudly, "They think I'm sleeping with her!?"

Shizune nodded.

Naruto groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, "This...is what I get for being nice you know. I take her home when she's drunk and everyone thinks I stole her from Kiba. I have dinner with her and everyone thinks we're having sex. That's just great." He gave the OK sign with his hand, "Things couldn't be better..."

Shizune thought that sarcasm wasn't likely to fix anything. But she didn't know what to do about the situation. Being younger than any other Kage besides Garra made him the object of may discussions. He was also single, unlike Garra. Besides that, he was a jinchuriki, which still made him the subject of argument and controversy. Being the hero of the world and at the same time, having so few people know what he was like in person...it all made him the target of the most intensive rumor mill in the Leaf village. And apparently they were out for blood...well, at least his personal life.

She asked, "What are you going to do about it Naruto?"

He threw his hands up in the air. "What am I supposed to do?! Walk out on the balcony and command everyone in the village to stop gossiping about me?!...yeah that's a great idea. Or maybe I could send out the AMBU to quash the rumors at their source...!" Naruto looked at her and dropped his arms onto the desk with a thump.

"I have no clue what to do about it. I mean, we both know that Ino and her family aren't spreading the rumors. Otherwise..." He shut his mouth and thought about it. _"Wait...Ino visited me last night...for no apparent reason. She stayed much longer than she should have. We even talked about relationships. So...what if Ino likes me and is trying to use rumors to coerce me into a relationship with her... After all she never said what she had come over for last night. And what if Inoichi came over to test the waters at Ino request..."_

Naruto stood up. "I have an Idea. It's kind of farfetched but it makes sense. I'll be back in a while, possible more...possibly less."

Shizune inquired, "What are you thinking of Naruto-sama?" He didn't answer, instead he walked around the desk and jumped right out the window. Shizune sighed. Once Naruto had his mind set on something there were few things that could stand in his way. She wondered distractedly if his idea was to go and stomp out the rumors himself...she prayed that wasn't his plan. It would only stir up more trouble.

 **ooo**

 **ooo**

Ino sat in her parent's house, looking out her open window. She thought about the previous night. Naruto had been so friendly...as always, but he had seemed more mature than she remembered. It might have been because she rarely saw him anymore. Or it could have been that he really was more mature than a year ago. But Ino's mind kept straying to how completely relaxed she had been for a few hours, just talking to him. She was never relaxed, except maybe with Choji or Tenten, her two closest friends. There was always tension, like a taught wire strung between her shoulders.

She thought, _"Naruto seemed to be pretty generous with his time, I mean he still trains all the time, even though he's Hokage. I must have put a serious dent in his training schedule, if he didn't miss it entirely. Not to mention how I...stupid!, stupid!, went and dumped all my problems on him. He doesn't need to hear me complain. He's got the whole village complaining 24/7. He get more hassles than Lady Tsunade ever did...grrrrr! It's all dad's fault for trying to play at matchmaker!"_

Ino heard a noise. It was a whistle of something moving fast, like a kunai slicing through air. Ino blinked and nearly had a heart attack. When she had been looking out her window before it had been empty. When she blinked, Naruto was sitting in the open window. Ino nearly fell out of her chair. She was about to curse him out for scaring her, but he wasn't even looking at her. Ino stopped and watched him.

His blond hair swayed in the breeze from outside and his sharp, exotic, blue eyes were focus outside. He was dressed in his Hokage's clothes minus the hat. He turned his head slightly to where he could have seen her out of the corner of his eye. Then looking forward he asked, "Do you like me Ino chan?"

Her breath hitched and her heart beat in her ears. _"This is so sudden...Is this because of me visiting him last night, or does he like me already...or course he does or he wouldn't be here asking."_ She glanced to the side, avoiding contact with his exotic fox's eyes. "Yes Naruto...I do like you, but...why are you here?"

He glanced at her in return. His eyes were so blue and they seemed to stab into her chest, grabbing hold. He looked back out the window, releasing the invisible hold he had on her. Naruto explained, though it sounded like he was having a slightly hard time speaking. "The whole village seems to think we're a couple now, and it's only been a few hours since I woke up. I...wanted to know if you knew or had any part in it."

Ino's jaw dropped, "You think I would use rumors to force you to date me?! Is that it!" _"It's not a half bad idea...but that's only if I was interested in him!"_

Her mental commentary was cut short by Naruto. "I don't want to get a bad reputation as Hokage Ino. I didn't think that you would do that to me...maybe you might have done it to Sasuke a while ago, but the reason I came was to try and prevent the rumors from getting out of hand. You used to have an iron fist over the rumor mill...didn't you?"

She had to give him that. "Yes I use to be called master of rumors, but I would never do that to the Hokage even...if . . . I would do it to you..."

A long breath escaped Naruto. He wondered aloud, "Then who has been watching me like a hawk this whole time?" Ino shook her head in defeat. She planted her elbows on the desk that was abutting the window. She was only about a foot from Naruto...the Sixth Hokage.

At last Naruto's hands fell to his sides and he slumped, "Thanks for that Ino...at least I'm safe from one Yamanaka." Ino caught a scent as he spoke. It reminded her a bit of the extremely musky, but faint perfumes that you could buy at a specialty shop. She could smell rosemary and something sweet mixed in. Ino couldn't help it she asked, "Um...Naruto, are you wearing cologne?"

He glanced at her a bit startled by the random question. He shook his head, "No...uh...why?"

Ino looked away. She bit her lip, "You know...I work at a flower shop, I mean I like things that smell good, and...um...you smell kinda..."

Naruto smirked, displaying his signature foxy grin. He finished her sentence, "Kinda good?"

She blushed and snuck a peak at his face. Catching the quick look, Naruto sniffed the air. "You smell good too Ino chan..." Ino felt caught again and her stomach churned pleasantly. He held her gaze again. His exotic eyes, with those slit pupils were burrowing in.

She forced herself to look away saying, "Thanks Naruto, but what are you trying to say..."

There was a minute where Naruto didn't speak. He just looked at her. Then he opened his mouth to speak.

 **ooo**

The door to Ino's room opened and Ina poked her head in. Ino's mother asked, "Hey Ino are you coming out of you room today or...!" She caught sight of Naruto. His eyes lifted to look at her. At the same time Ino spun around in her chair to gape at her mother. Ina looked between Naruto and her daughter, her mouth open in surprise. She closed her mouth and pulled back, shutting the door.

Ino shouted, "Mom! Wait!"

Naruto heard Ina's footsteps recede quickly. Ino continued to call for her mom, but her voice wasn't loud enough for her mother to hear. Naruto sighed, "There goes the part where we're not together. If your mom thinks we're a couple then I won't be able to convince anyone that it's not true..."

Ino stood up at his words and grabbed him by the shirt. She said, "Do you like me Naruto? Cause if you don't then I'll convince my mother that we aren't together!" Naruto was taken aback by Ino's sudden attitude change. He thought, _"How am I...damn it..."_

Ino heard Naruto say, "I do like you Ino, but if you let this slide then the villagers will assume that the other rumors are true!"

She let go of him and paced away from him. "Then what do you want to do?!" Naruto racked his head for what to do. Then it occurred to him. They were looking at it like it was black and white.

"Go tell your mom exactly what happened. I'll go back to my house and that way she'll understand that even if we...do have...feelings for each other that he rumors about everything aren't true."

Both of them thought about it for a moment, then Ino said, "That could work...ok. I'll go find my mom and explain things. You get back to your place so you're stalker doesn't catch you here." Naruto nodded and turned to head out the window, but he stopped.

Ino felt a hand on her shoulder...turning her around. She found herself being hugged warmly. Naruto's warm breath brushed her neck. "Thanks for helping me set this straight. Maybe you could come over to my place again once this gets cleared up..."

Ino's heart fluttered a bit, _"What was that..."_ She blinked, "Ok Naruto. But go already!" He released her and was gone in a flash. Ino glanced at the window and then ran to catch her mom.

 **ooo**

She caught Ina down the stairs. She shouted, "Mom! WAIT!" He mother stopped and turned. Ino hopped down the stairs in a single leap to stand in front of her mother.

Ina looked at her suspiciously, "Not up there with your lover?" Ino found her cheeks flaming red again as she set about explaining.

"Mom...Naruto is just trying to stop all the rumors going around about him. We aren't lovers! For Kami's sake he hasn't even kissed me on the cheek. The most he's ever done was hug me."

Ina regarded her daughter. Ino wasn't the kind to outright lie, but she twisted the truth like a pro. She asked, a bit too serious. "You and the Hokage aren't romantically involved in any way...at all? I find that hard to believe. You looked like I caught you red handed just now."

Ino was well aware of how guilty she look. She frowned and continued, "It's not that I...don't care for ...him...It's just that I do, but it didn't happen the way everyone is saying it did. I didn't even realized that there were all these crazy rumors going on about us until Naruto stopped by."

Ino saw that her mother was taking this with enough salt to kill Tsunade's summoning slug. Ino shouted, "MOM! You have to believe me. I...I just started feel...to feel like ..I like Naruto..." Ino trailed off and lowered her head. She knew that sorting out her feelings right now was a bad idea, but it occurred to her that all she had to base these gooey feelings in her chest, were two meetings.

Her mother said dryly, "So your saying that you have developed a crush on him in what...two days? And he feels the same way? I think that your father would be appalled at how fast your moving. Going from indifferent to a crush in two days is a bit much. And from what I heard, Naruto basically stole you out from under Kiba, who asked you out...let's see...two days ago."

Ino cried, "But that's one of the rumors. It's why I've been sulking. I didn't even want to go out with Kiba, but he looked so pitiful that I decided to go anyway. We both started drinking since we didn't have anything to talk about. I don't...really remember that much of it, but Kiba was drunk and challenged Naruto to a drinking contest. After that I couldn't even walk and Naruto took me home! Don't you get it. He was just being nice. He wasn't stealing anything. And then when Tenten told me that day went and interrogated Naruto at his house, I went over to apologize for him trying to match make again!"

Ina asked, "And what did you do over at his house then?"

Ino looked down, "I got embarrassed and pretended that I forgot what I came for and he invited me to stay for dinner. We ate and stayed up late talking...then I went home. But SOMEONE saw me go in because now there's a rumor that we're sleeping together!"

Her mother smirked, "Well that was a long winded story. But is it true?"

"YES!"

Ino was getting frustrated, "Weren't you listening mom?!"

She nodded. "I was just making sure...So you do like Naruto and he likes you it seems, at least enough to come and tell you about it?"

Ino glanced away, "Well not exactly, He thought that I started the rumors to try and force him into a relationship with me." She smiled weakly..."It was actually a great idea."

Ina giggled, "So he thought that it was all your fault? That's interesting. What else did you talk about?" Ino tried her best to meet her mother's eye. She said, "Not much...he hadn't been there long..."

 **ooo**

 **ooo**

Naruto opened the door to his bed room and flopped there. This day was getting to be one he would remember. He hoped that these damn rumors would stop already. It was getting tiresome. As he lay on the bed he heard a shifting sound. Then a second later Kurama hopped up on the bed. The fox looked down at him curiously,

 **"No duties to attend to?"**

He shook his head, "No, just another mad rumor that I have to deal with. I stopped by Ino's house...I thought that she might be helping the rumors along...but it seems I was wrong. I mean, Are there any other people in the village who would do that sort of thing? Who befits from me dating Ino?"

 **"Would you like me to keep an eye out. I can be very inconspicuous when I want to be. Whoever is starting these rumors has to keep a close eye on you."**

He nodded, "That would be great...but if you catch this guy don't nail him right there. Come back and tell me."

Kurama twitched his ears asking, **"Dare I ask...perhaps you should go along with these rumors...the Yamanaka girl would be a fine mate."**

Naruto groaned. "Not you... You can't be serious about that. Are you seriously telling me _you_ like her?" The fox sniffed and sat his tails curling around him. He said matter of factly,

 **"My nose doesn't lie. You like her. She is an attractive female from an upper class family. You couldn't find a higher ranking mate in this village. And she even has a family line ability."**

Naruto sat up and looked the fox in his eyes. He put one finger up saying, "First of all, humans mate according to different rules than demons. Second, when did you become such a matchmaker? And third, Why are you so interested?"

Kurama blinked slowly, **"Don't kid yourself kit. Demons mate according to our own desires. You humans are the ones who attach rank to everything. I thought I was looking at it from the human perspective and besides...her parents actually like you."**

Naruto dropped back to the bed groaning, "I don't want to talk about that damned Hiashi right now. I could care less what that selfish prick thinks of me."

 **"Temper temper. All I'm saying is you need to find... someone... You aren't aging right now. You might be the only one who knows about it. And you well know what I told you."**

He sighed, "Yes I remember. You said that I almost died...what three times. And that my chakra network couldn't take the strain."

 **"Yes and like I told you. I restored you chakra coils with my own,, which draw off nature energy to replenish themselves. As a byproduct...your aging slowed down to a nearly nonexistent fraction of normal."**

"And you told me that when I made a final choice about who to marry that you would do the same with her...I remember ok. It's just hard to think like that. It's only been a year. I might not have even realized my aging stopped for years. And that's not counting your offer. How do I choose a girl to marry. She'll out live her family and friends. How can I do that to someone?"

 **The real question you should ask...is how can you live alone for the rest of your very...very long life."**

 **ooo**

 **** **ooo**

There was a ghost of sound as Naruto landed inside his office in Hokage tower. Shizune, who was looking over a pile of paperwork that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere, glanced up. She asked, "How did it go?"

Naruto strode over to the desk and sat down. "Well it wasn't the Yamanaka rumor mill. I'm not really sure who it could be if it wasn't them."

Shizune shrugged, "Well while we're on the topic of romance...you have another love letter."

Naruto face-palmed. "The usual suspect?"

Shizune nodded, "It's form the land of Stone and it has the seal...so yes. Almost certainly."

Naruto sighed, "Curse her for including Kage level information in her love letters. She puts the diplomatic stuff that I need to read, scattered throughout the rest, so I'm forced to read the whole thing."

Shizune giggled, "Actually it's quite genius. You should applaud her for her skillful misuse of her Tsuchikage powers." Naruto made a very un-kage like face and opened the letter.

 **ooo**

Five minutes later he put down the letter. Shizune raised her eyebrow as if to ask, " _Well?"_

Naruto thought about how to describe it. "I think I'll paraphrase. She's lonely, and she's coming here for a week or more."

Shizune blinked in surprise, "That's going to be interesting. So it's been almost a year since she tried to kiss you at the Winter festival and now she's getting serious." Naruto nodded as he turned the letter over...and saw the date,

"Uh...Shizune, when did this arrive?"

She answered him quickly. It came today by courier. Why do you ask?" Naruto rubbed his eyes, "I don't know...maybe I'm just tired, but the date shows that she wrote this letter a week and a half ago...If I know her, she sent this the day she ...left."

Both of them stopped as the information sank in. Naruto's jaw dropped as he came to a conclusion, "She's already in the village..."

Shizune face-palmed. "Well, you have to give her that as well, she knows how to plan stuff out."

Naruto asked lamely, even though he knew the answer, " And going at an easy pace...how long does it take to go from the Village hidden in the Stone to here?"

"About ten days."

He stood. "Shizune, I believe we have an intruder in the village. I think I'll be going out to make sure she doesn't get into mischief. She's almost as bad as I used to be."

Shizune looked at him with a strange expression, "Considering the dates and recent events, is it possible that she is responsible for your trouble with rumors?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Shizune...I think you might still be suffering from a hangover. Now.. why...would she want to try and involve me with Ino when she wants me for herself? It just doesn't make sense... Anyway, I'll be off. If you want to be cruel, get Granny in here to help with paperwork."

He was about to leave when another thing occurred to him, "Granny probably hasn't heard any of these crazy rumors yet. Please don't tell her anything. She made me her heir and she always goes overboard when it comes to me dating. I don't want her trying to hook me up with Ino or Kurotsuchi."

Shizune nodded, "Ok, I'll get on that. See you later."

Naruto gave her the thumbs up and flashed out of the office.

 **ooo**

 **ooo**

Landing on the head of the Fourth Hokage's monument, Naruto looked over the village. Then he called on Kurama's chakra. It rose to the surface, turning his skin to burning white flames. His awareness expanded and the emotions of the entire village came rushing in.

Almost as soon as he did so he flung himself to the side as a sword...about as wide as he was tall, slammed the top of the monument where he was sitting. It was grey stone, but that only served to confirm what he had felt. Kurotsuchi was in the village...stalking him and using her unparalleled skill in traveling through stone and soil to hide from his normal senses.

However the moment she saw him using Ninetails chakra mode she knew the gig was up. Naruto sent a gust of wind at the blade. A very nasty gust of wind, formed of thousands of microscopic wind currents that diced the hardened stone to pieces.

Naruto smiled as he saw Kurotsuchi come fully out of the cliff face behind him...and blinked in amazement. His demon eyes locked on to her, showing him the flow of chakra through her. Somehow...she was channeling fire release and stone release even as she pulled free of the wall.

Then he remembered her special ability. _'Ok...nice try Kurotsuchi...not going to work on me.'_ Naruto flashed behind her.

Kurotsuchi suddenly found herself trapped in a complex web of Ninja wire...and her arms had been moved behind her to be bound as well. Even as she realized this the wire was drawn tight and she was unable to move.

She sighed as Naruto laid her down on top of the stone head. He looked down at her. "Nice try Kurotsuchi. Did you think that you would be able to take me by surprise?"

She smiled up at him, not bothering to squirm or ask for release, "Well, Naruto-kun. I have bee tracking you closely for the better part of a day without you being aware. I think that deserves some applause."

He sighed and dropped down next to her. His hand flashing out to cut...most...of the wire restraints. He left the ones binding her arms. "I've been distracted, now...tell me a few things and I'll cut you loose."

She sat up, raising her eyebrow in time with the movement. Kurotsuchi scooted closer to him. Her voice was a bit sad, but he know it was an act. "Ok...Naruto-kun. What do you want to know?"

"First of all, why do you include diplomatic information in your letters to me? It's a pain to sort through and it kinda takes away from both messages. Second why did you deceive me in an attempt to sneak into the village a week and a half early? And third... Did you have anything to do with starting all the rumor that recently started up about me?" He gave her a serious look and said, "Spill it."

Kurotsuchi's full lips twisted into a knowing smirk, "First...because then I know you have to read through everything carefully to catch the hints and info I drop. Second... Because I wanted to properly prepare. And third...um...what rumors?"

Naruto cut her bonds and laid back. She was just...too good. He'd only felt a trace of deceit, but he couldn't tell if she'd lied or just hid information. He let out a sigh. That last question hadn't helped determine anything at all. It would just serve to make her curious now.

Then Naruto felt fingers tip-toeing over his chest. He looked to the side. Kurotsuchi was staring at him. Her dark eyes playful. "Come on Naruto-kun... you must have at least thought about it..."

"You mean, about checking my drinks and food for poison? Or are you talking about inspecting my house for traps?"

She leaned in close. He held her at arm's length. Her hurt expression didn't sway him. He said, "Don't give me that poor abused puppy look. You're to crafty for your own good and I don't trust any of your facial expressions."

Her tongue poked out at him and she smiled. "You aren't as gullible as you used to be." She sounded impressed.

Naruto grinned back at her, "Trick me once, shame on you. Trick me twice, shame on me. Trick me three times and I won't trust a single thing you say..." It was a good saying to live by when it came to her.

Kurotsuchi was the granddaughter of the previous Tsuchikage. An old man who could have easily won the title of most manipulative Kage in history. Naruto was well aware that she had learned everything from her old man and was just as clever and hard to pin down. He never knew...even now, if she liked him, or if this was an intricate plan to get something else she wanted.

One could not know what went on behind those sexy dark eyes.

Naruto let his Ninetail's chakra recede as Kurotsuchi lamented, "It's just too bad. If you were as easy to lie to as you used to be...I could have you for myself in a heartbeat. But, since you caught me...I guess I'll have to do this the hard way."

Kurotsuchi broke the lock on his elbow and forced the joint to bend. Naruto realized she was using a lot of chakra to power herself. He was on the brink of doing the same when he felt a tug on his pants. It broke his concentration. _'Damn...she got me...again...'_

Her lips brushed his nose before he was able to maneuver out of reach. He rolled away, before getting to his feet.

She stood up as well, smirking, "You're pretty agile when you're trying to avoid a beautiful girl...are you sure you don't swing the other way?"

Naruto coughed, "Huh!? No! You know me better than that, besides, It's natural for me to avoid situations where someone might get an advantage over me. And you...are defiantly a predator I want to avoid."

Kurotsuchi walked towards him and Naruto circled around her, wary. "Don't get any funny ideas about turning this into some kind of game of catch. I'm not a piece of meat."

She stopped and put her hands on her hips. "Ok, then how about a compromise?"

"I'm listening."

She said, "Take me out to lunch and we can talk this whole thing over...regardless if I get something to eat...I won't be _hungry_ anymore."

Naruto dropped his guard, "Fine..."

 **ooo**

 **ooo**

 **So how did everyone like the story so far? It's only been a few days since first posting... and this isn't a cross over so it's probably a bit hard to find, but still a lot of follows.**

 **Some drama in next chapter... maybe, it really depends. Do I make Ino and Kurotsuchi fight? or do I have them moving around each other without really interacting? hm...**

 **Anyway, Kyoto out, and remember to review!**


	3. Important Alert for readers!

**Hey everyone! I've been rather sluggish in updating all my stories or late, sorry about this but I will be forced to put all of them on hold for a minimum of two months. I have almost no time to write and update my stories, much less keep track of responses to reviews at this time.**

 **If things go well with my home life and exams then I should have updates for each one of my stories by the end of that time. After that posting will be slower than usual for my main stories. Many apologies but I just don't have as much time to spend writing as I used to.**

 **In addition to this, I'm working on an original novel at this time, something I've roughed out over the last three years while doing fanfiction. I can't spend study time writing if it isn't going to benefit me in someway other than personal enjoyment.**

 **I hope my readers understand, and this isn't a permanent sign off! believe it!**

 **(sorry couldn't help the Narutoism)**


	4. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody! It's been a while hasn't it?! Yeah, I just got this chapter finished after toying with it for a long time. No this story isn't likely to be updated rapidly again. College is killing me at the moment, but this story is here… slowly-but-surely… getting longer.**

 **But the main plot of the story has yet to really unravel. This little romance between these three isn't the entirety of the story by a long shot! After all, there has to be some adventure for it to be an Adventure/romance. More content hopefully will come from my mind to the keyboard over the weekend though. Keep your fingers crossed.**

 **And now I've gotten into the habit of doing reader responses since I last wrote for this story. Unfortunately there isn't a lot to respond to yet… so I'm hoping to get a lot of questions and reviews when I'm done!**

 **(Don't own Naruto)**

 ** _Chapter 2_**

Twenty minutes later, among the stares of shocked and curious villagers and Shinobi... Naruto and Kurotsuchi sat. They were in a BBQ place where Ino's team often went to eat. Several people watching them avidly, making the hairs on the back of his neck…. which were already stiff, feel like little needles. They probably didn't get to see Naruto taking a girl out to eat very often. And especially not the Tsuchikage… for those there who recognized her.

Kurotsuchi peered around the restaurant. "Ah... so this is an interesting set up. I'm surprised you didn't take us out for ramen at Ichiraku's."

Naruto finished ordering their food and leaned back. "I'm not obsessive over ramen any more. Besides I wanted to sitting across from me where I can watch you. I'm not comfortable with you right next to me. And it isn't being paranoid since I know _for a fact_ you're out to get me."

She laughed and smiled, resting her chin on her hands. "Ok... I'll give you that one Naruto-kun. But tell me, do you really distrust me that much? What does this say for our alliance?"

"It says that I know you well enough not to trust you like this. You keep your word... but only to the letter. You're just like your old gramps. You can say yes and twist it till it almost means no. Honestly, I admire you for it, but I still have to be cautious. Besides... you're too smart to try and betray anyone in the great alliance. You don't gain anything."

Naruto rested his arms on the back of the booth, "So... Kurotsuchi, tell me why exactly you are so interested in me... And no tricks."

She leaned forward and smoothed her hands over the table. "Aw... isn't it obvious Naruto-kun?"

He chuckled. "For anyone else in the Elemental Nations... yes... For you... no. We never even met before the great war and I never helped you out in any particular way. I might have helped save the world, but you aren't some ditsy fan girl. You don't just fall for someone. Especially not an over powered goofball of a Kage like me."

Kurotsuchi giggled. "You really have thought this out haven't you. You call yourself a goofball but you're actually smarter than you give yourself credit for. And besides we did meet before the war. You just don't remember me. You were still a Genin at the time, remember?"

Naruto blinked. "Yeah... I used to be a Genin. Everyone knows about my promotion. I was Genin all the way up to after the war and then Boom! Kage! So I really don't know when you're saying we met. I think I would have remembered you." Naruto frowned slightly. He really didn't think he'd met her before the start of the Fourth Great War… at least not a real meeting.

She snickered. "Okay... it was when you were traveling with Jiraiya the Toad Sage. You were in Iwa when Jiraiya decided to stop by the old man's place. My father used to dabble in writing as well and they knew each other. I personally think my old man was a fan of those books, but that's beside the point. You were in the main courtyard training alone…. I was there too."

Naruto's eyes widen. "No... that was you...?!" His mind flashed back to his second trip with Jiraiya. It had been in the first month of their travels.

 **ooo**

 **ooo**

 _-Flashback-_

"OH! COME ON PERVY SAGE!"

Jiraiya scolded him quickly as several women in the courtyard look over at him in disgusted curiosity. He whispered harshly, "Gaki... watch what you say here. People in this village are tricky. Remember that even the children would take advantage of you."

Naruto saluted smartly. "You're right ...Pervy Sage."

"And stop calling me that."

Naruto shook his head. "Nah, it suits you. So that's what I call you, It's not like your name sounds any better."

Jiraiya slumped and said. "Never mind, I'm going in. You stay out here and don't cause trouble. I mean it this time Naruto. No stupid shit here in Iwa." With that he disappeared into the large building that was at the center of the village and the huge courtyard.

It hadn't been too long and the whole area emptied, leaving Naruto there... in the center of the vast space… alone, _and bored_. A _bad_ idea. Anyone who knows anything knows, never leave an Uzumaki unattended. And that goes double if his first name is Naruto.

He'd snuck into the Tsuchikage's tower and met a girl. She was shorter than him, with a long braid of black hair and light pink eyes. It had been the start of his first and last attempt at pranking Jiraiya during a meeting. Suffice to say he'd had a blast…. And Jiraiya had hated him for at least week afterwards.

 **ooo**

 **ooo**

Naruto chuckled. "Yep, I do remember you now. You were the girl who helped me ruin Jiraiya's reputation with your gramps. As I recall, I never properly thanked you for tricking me into fooling your dad either."

He leaned across the table and smack her upside the head.

"Ouch! Hey what was that for?!"

"Nothing... but now I can safely say we're even, but it _still_ doesn't come close to explaining your infatuation with me. So, with that in mind please tell me what crazy plan you have in store for me. And don't try to pass on the 'How good a person you are' track." He glared at her as she massaged her head. She was going a bit overboard trying to earn sympathy, but he wasn't fooled.

She pouted and gave up. "Ok... ok, but I'm not talking about that here. How about we eat and go back to your place."

He shook his head, "Sorry no go. There' some weirdo following me around... besides you... who keeps starting rumors about me. Whoever it is has already got half the village thinking the me and Ino-chan are sleeping together."

Kurotsuchi looked shocked but hid it quickly. "Why would anyone want to frame you in a relationship? That doesn't make sense unless they gain in some way. But who would benefit from you dating that Yamanaka girl?"

Naruto sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "That's what I've been trying to figure out. So you can see why I don't want you at my house right now. The last thing I need is the whole village thinking I'm a two timing Kage."

She nodded, suddenly serious. "So... if I helped catch this person... do I get a reward?"

He had wondered when she would ask that. She obviously was looking for _any_ opportunity to put herself in a better position to seduce him. "Sure, the reward is an all expenses paid trip back to the Village hidden in the Stone... but that's not all. You also get a swift kick to the rear as you sail through the front gates!"

He ended with a cheerful smile and she frowned. "Okay...I guess you won't let me move in...-sigh- too much to ask right off the bat huh. Oh well, I'd settle for you taking me out on a real date, instead of simply interrogating me over lunch."

Naruto said dryly, "You're a royal pain in the neck, you know that right?"

She shrugged, "I'll take it you agree to those terms then."

He groaned, "You know... okay... fine, but you have to dispel all the rumors too." He leaned forward again. "If you want a date... you're going to have to earn it."

"How cruel Naruto-kun."

Naruto smirked himself as the food arrived. After that they turned to discussing more... pleasant things, even though Naruto still couldn't shake the feeling that all of this was planned.

 **ooo**

 **ooo**

That night Naruto was in his living room when he heard a knock at the door. He went to answer it, wondering who it could be this time… Probably Kurotsuchi trying to wheedle her way into spending the night.

The door opened to reveal Ino. Naruto blinked in surprise, wondering what she could be thinking, coming over with all the rumors still buzzing around their heads. "I don't think it was such a great idea to come over Ino-chan."

She nodded but moved inside without speaking. Naruto shut the door and followed her back in. He watched her, curious. He didn't think she would come over without a good reason.

His eyes took in her appearance… Ino was wearing _slightly_ different clothes today. A blue sweater with extra long sleeves and a wide neck. It...hung over one shoulder slightly, exposing pale skin. He gulped. At the same time she was also wearing... almost pajama bottoms. They were white. Compared to what she usually wore this was... conservative.

Ino walked through till she was sitting on his couch. She looked up as he sat next to her. "I took care of looking around before I knocked. There wasn't anyone watching the house that I could see."

Naruto let out a relieved breath and smiled. "Good, I thought that it was a bit strange for you to come over so late. But I guess you were doing surveillance."

She nodded. "And... well, I talked to my mom. She was... disbelieving that you and me weren't together, but I convinced her in the end. Apparently dad heard our little rumor while he was out and about today. It took a few hours to get him around to our side of things, but... he's good now."

Naruto chuckled. "I'm glad... really glad that it wasn't him who walked in."

Ino agreed and let out a breath. After that Mom and Dad started giving me... the... um... talk." Naruto choked as Ino continued rather annoyed. "They didn't stop for a while. Took me another hour to get away. I didn't really know where to go to escape. I figured that we needed to talk anyway so I came here."

Taking the edge of her sweater she rolled it between her fingers. "I heard that you took someone out to lunch today..."

Naruto realized what she was getting at. "Oh... That was Kurotsuchi, the Tsuchikage. She came down from the Land of Stone to visit. You probably heard from Shikamaru or the guys at the intelligence branch that she's been trying to propose to me for a while. She's persistent. I've got to give her that."

He leaned back yawning. "She knows how to twist things around on you so it's hard to avoid her. I just have to slam down a solid wall between us... anything she say has to get through the "Great Wall of Suspicion" before it reaches me."

Ino glanced at him. "You don't sound like you enjoyed it?"

He blinked and then let his eyes close. "Oh she's pretty and all... and she's smart, but it's like sneaking through one of Orochimaru's hideouts just talking to her. It's no wonder that all of her subordinates are afraid of her."

The blond beside him smiled. "You do realize that you're the only Kage in the Elemental Nations that their village isn't afraid of. Garra, Mei, and the Raikage are all respected, but everyone is terrified of them. Garra has that...silent murderer look he gets and so does Mei. Except she gets set off and actually kills people sometimes."

Naruto sighed. "Yeah... Naruto Uzumaki... the nice Kage... Sounds kinda lame don't it? Anyway, what else did you want to talk about?" He turned and caught her scent as she shifted. It blindsided him with unexpected feelings. His arms tensed and his heart started to beat a little faster. _"_ _Stupid nose..."_ Ino turned her head to regard him out of one eye. Naruto caught it again. " _She must have put on perfume. She smells different then she did earlier. Kinda... good."_ He shook his head as she spoke.

"I was thinking. Well, Dad keeps trying to set me up for marriage. I never like anyone he chooses. And... if I wait too long then the Akamichi clan will request that I marry Choji. And I don't want that... I.. was wondering if..."

Naruto's jaw dropped. "Uh... say that again."

She shifted and looked away. Naruto's eyes fell on her neck and shoulder. They'd pulled free of her sweater. That smell washed over him again. Despite himself his mouth actually watered. Ino said hesitantly, "Could you like me enough... that you would go out with me? ...I know it's sudden and all... but I... um... re..really like being around you... Naruto."

A few seconds past and Naruto chuckled. Ino's head snapped around to look at him. He cheeks were a bright red. "You know... If I didn't know better, I'd think you were trying to seduce me... Kurotsuchi.

Ino smirked and poofed out of existence. In her place was a smug looking Kurotsuchi. "Wow... and I was sure I had you. What tipped you off?"

"Well a few things. First of all, you smell different. Ino always smells like flowers. She works in a flower shop after all. Then you messed up on the clothes. I suppose you were going for the innocent look."

"Naturally."

He raised his eyebrow. "Ino brags about how perfect her figure is and is sure to be showing it off, especially when she's with someone she likes. So the long-sleeved sweater and pajama pants just don't fit."

"Aw...you're tearing me apart..."

Naruto coughed lightly, "And that isn't even including something that took me way too long to notice."

"And that is?"

He chuckled again. "You sat down on the left of the couch. I sat to your right. Thing is that Ino parts her hair on the right side of her face, but you parted yours on the left."

Her eyes widened. "Wow... you surprised me again. You noticed that? I didn't think it was that important, but I guess it must be obvious to you... pity. If only I'd rubbed on a few flowers and parted the hair the other way. You probably wouldn't have noticed the clothes being different."

"Maybe, but now that this fun little show and tell is done... I have a new question... or call it an old one. My third question from the top of the Fourth's monument. The fact that you were able to lead me on so well means that you must have been responsible for the rumors. You were observing us even when I went to talk to Ino. You probably listened in on her talk with her parents too.

Naruto twisted to glare at her. "Please tell me two things then. First and foremost why the rumors? We can start with that one."

Kurotsuchi's lips formed an O. "Oh...I guess now that I was caught it's time for me to reveal all, huh? I don't really feel like doing that though. Let's keep this intrigue going!" She smiled widely and winked at him.

Naruto decided to put his foot down. He grabbed her. A flash later she was sitting, rather uncomfortable on the couch, hogtied. She squirmed slightly and then gave up, "Okay Naruto.. I like that you're kinky and all, but what is this for? Surely you don't think you're going to squeeze the answers you want out of me like this...?"

He shook his head. "No... this is where I scare the shit out of you and you tell me what I want to know." He crouched down so that his face was a few inches from hers. Kurotsuchi's cheeks blushed pink and Naruto couldn't help but take note of her change in scent.

"Now, I'm sure you haven't heard this since I've had a fairly clean reputation for the last few years, but I used to be called the Prankster King of Konoah. Even before I was a Genin, back at Academy, it took half the AMBU in the village just to catch me. Now I am the fast Shinobi alive, I am a master of transformation, Shadow clones, and I'm a lot smarter. So... how do you think the village would react if I decided to take up my old title?"

She smirked. "Uh... they'd collectively shit themselves? Why? Is that supposed to scare _me_?"

"No." He admitted. "But if you don't tell me what I want to know, I'll have a little visit to the Tsuchikage's tower for a few weeks and earn a new title. If you think you can cause some mayhem... well, you're just an amateur to me. I could assign a whole squadron of clones to each villager and shinobi."

Naruto watched as her expression changed to one of abject horror. "No...you wouldn't do that..."

He smiled showing her his fangs. "Nope... I won't... provided you give me what I asked."

She tried to glance to the side, her cheeks reddening. Naruto took a hold of her chin forcing her to look him in the eyes. Hers were pink, but at this distance... he saw that they were actually a light, light red. Around her pupil there was just enough shining to give the color away.

"Now whether you like me or not at the moment is beside the point. I am Hokage and my reputation matters just as much as it does for you, more actually since I'm the chief Kage. And the fact that you engineered rumors about me and Ino doesn't sit well with either of us. And I want to know what you thought you were doing."

Naruto let her go and stepped back. Kurotsuchi looked down. She muttered. "Stupid Naruto. I was just testing you. I liked you, but I wasn't going to actually offer myself to someone who isn't at least as smart as I am." She looked up at him. "You passed by the way. Just so you know."

" _Okay... so this was some kind of test. If I was able to figure out who the master of rumors was then I'm worthy of her affections? And what did she think when Ino told me she had feelings for me?'_

Naruto asked. "Do you realize that Ino likes me?"

Kurotsuchi glanced up. "She said she liked you yes. And I assume you care for her as well. You said as much. Why...? Did my tampering stir deeper feelings for her?" Kurotsuchi blinked and shifted uncomfortably. She seemed a bit concerned by this.

"As a matter of fact...yes. But that's also another topic. You don't seem to understand that I want these rumors gone either way. My patience is wearing thin Kurotsuchi. I dropped kicked Inoichi for less than this. Do you think I will just keep ignoring the fact that you're trying trick me? You damn well know I don't like being fooled."

She sniffed once.. "I'll take care of the rumors... but you have to go out with me."

Naruto eye-ticked. "I'd say you had balls but you're a chick so that doesn't exactly work. I will say this though. You're as stubborn as a mule." He narrowed his eyes. "You _will_ stop the rumors about me, whether I decide to go out with you or not. Is that understood? If it is all you have to do is nod."

Kurotsuchi looked miffed for a moment but soon relented, knowing she was beaten. She nodded. Naruto was aware, both by her scent and by the slump of her shoulders, that she was a bit sad.

Despite himself he asked, "Why are you all depressed now?"

She closed her eyes. "No reason... I just figure you're going to tell me to go back to my village now and take the wild stories with me. Isn't that it? You're going to send me packing..."

"You seriously don't know much about how I think. As much as you know about me, you should have guessed that I wouldn't do that. I'm angry that you tricked me. And I'm still incredulous about how much you actually care for me, but I won't kick you out of the village." Naruto bent over and cut through the bonds that held her. She looked up at him as he did so. The moment the last wire was cut... she had him by the arm. Naruto didn't expect her to make a move again and couldn't flash away in time.

Kurotsuchi's.. soft lips pressed firmly to his. And a split second later she was pulling him further into the kiss. Her hands gripped him tight and she levered him towards her. Naruto was barely able to anchor himself to the floor, but he was losing his focus. Kurotsuchi's scent was sharpening, becoming thicker and more enticing. _"_ _Damn my nose...!"_

He brought his hand around and tried to push her away. She gripped harder, deepening the kiss. He shuddered, his stomach churning like a furnace at the contact. Every part of his body was telling him to kiss back.

They're lips parted a second later as he almost flung her back onto the couch. He tumbled away from her, trying to get his bearings. _'"What is it about these girls that makes me lose control so much...?"_ Whenever he was in a situation like that, his senses overwhelmed him and he felt like giving into the urge to go with the flow.

Naruto looked back at her. She was still on the couch, but her eyes were focused on him. Those pale cheeks of her's were flushed a deep red now, matching her scent. He looked away, pulling himself back together faster than he thought possible under the circumstances. "Kurotsuchi... you need to go... somewhere else… right now..."

She shifted. Then rose to her feet, her eyes not leaving his. Naruto's gaze tracked her warily as she slowly left the room. He followed her at a distance. She moved into the hall and then towards the door. She looked back as him as she opened the front door. Her cheeks were still red but her lips formed a more familiar smirk. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

Before he could respond she was out of the door and it closed behind her. Naruto couldn't help but let out a long breath.

He walked back through his house till he came to the bedroom. It was too much hassle to get undressed so he lay down on top of the covers and let his mind wander. It wasn't long before he was asleep.

 **ooo**

 **ooo**

The next morning Naruto was awakened by a knock at the back door to the house. He lifted his head as the sound came again. He sniffed the air, doing a quick check. His eyes widened slightly and he got out of bed quickly. He walked out of his bedroom and to the back entrance. Opening the door he peeked out.

Outside it was still barely dawn. Ino was standing there in her usual attire... with only a slight change. Her hair was down. It fell in her face, framing her eyes and casing her features in shadow. He wouldn't say it, but he like the change. "Morning Ino... you're sure up early. Is there something wrong?"

She nodded. "I need to talk to you before my parents are up for the day and find me gone."

He stood aside and let her in. It made him curious that she was still staying with her parents. She had her own place. He decided to broach the question. "So why are you still staying over there?"

"Because my dad is an idiot."

Naruto smirked. "That was blunt."

"Yes.. and I'm tired so can you not joke around with me right now. I meant it, seriously."

He followed her into the living room and sat down. She sat next to him, pulling her knees up under her chin. Naruto smelled her scent. She reeked of... confusion and distress, but at the same time… he couldn't stop himself from drinking in her scent… _"_ _Stupid senses… keep fucking with me every chance the get."_ Ino was incredibly tense at the moment. Naruto tried to lighten the mood anyway.

"Okay hit me. What can your friendly neighborhood Uzumaki do for you? And why do I get the feeling that this recent idiocy on your father's part had a lot to do with rumors?"

"Because it does..."

"Mind if I turn the lights on?"

"Could you keep them off. I think I'll have a headache if they're on." She sighed."As you know I ran to talk to my mom. I got her to understand our... situation..."

Naruto chanced, "And how does she understand it exactly?"

"That the rumors are bogus but that I have a crush on you."

He blinked. "You do?" That was news to him. He knew she liked him, but a crush? That reminded him of a certain lavender eyed crush. And that just didn't fit Ino Yamanaka.

Ino groaned and turned her head to him. She gave him a hard stare and nodded. Naruto saw her cheeks were pink... but that wasn't what surprised him. She wasn't even wearing makeup. _"_ _What the...? Even if she got up this early to come talk to me... the Ino I know doesn't leave her room without dolling up. But she really smells and acts and dresses like Ino this time... this isn't another trick is it?"_

Naruto decided to wait on that judgment. "So what the heck did your dad do to earn your ire?"

She let her head drop to her knees. "It was like trying to get answers out of a starving man when you have him hogtied with a feast just out of reach. All he seemed to hear was. "Ino loves the Hokage and he feels the same way. And I never even used the word love... not once. And neither did mom, but dad has been trying to hook me up with some rich powerful man for ages. He's blind and half deaf to everything else I say. He kept asking how I _really felt._ I got so ticked off that I knocked him though the wall and into the kitchen."

Naruto inquired, "And why is he so amped about getting you married off to someone. I might understand if you lived at home and he couldn't stand you..."

"THANKS FOR THAT NARUTO!"

He cringed slightly before continuing, "...but you're not horrible to be around like some people. And you don't even live there anymore, so why is he so adamant about it?"

Ino calmed herself down and mumbled, "Maybe it's a parent thing... You're lucky you never had to deal with it."

Naruto froze and a second later Ino realized what she'd said.

"I... I'm so..sorry Naruto."

He waved her off, "Forget it. I wouldn't know. I can't miss what I never had right."

Naruto smiled even though it was too dark inside to see. Inside he felt like he'd just been punched. Even though he was Hokage... he still felt the pain of missing his parents. He could forgive Ino for not paying attention. It was easy to forget the hurts that others had.

She shook her head..." No..that was uncalled for. Maybe I should just go... I shouldn't be here heaping my little problems on you like this. They're stupid... kami.. I feel like Hinata right now..."

Ino stood, but he dragged her back down. "You should stay here and talk. And if you're that embarrassed I can tell you to stay as Hokage. Do I need to order you about?"

A weak smile twisted her face. "Like I would let you tell me what to do."

"That's the spirit. Now... stay put." Naruto flashed out of the room. He was back in a minute with two mugs. Ino took hers hesitantly. She smelled it and took a quick sip. Her eyes closed and a dreamy smile replaced her less pleasant expression.

"Naruto... this tastes amazing. Is this hot chocolate or something else?"

He smirked at her change in mood, "That is hot chocolate, but I added a few other ingredients. Anyway, now that you're enjoying it too much to leave, tell me all about your problems. I am Hokage after all. It's kinda my jobs to fix stuff."

"It's your job to protect the village, dummy."

Naruto felt put out for a moment, but regained his cheer quickly. "Well, if the village is in danger that's a problem I fix. Now... as you were saying about a less than intelligent parental figure...?"

Ino had relaxed sufficiently to giggle at his modest description of her father. She glanced at Naruto. He was looking at her, the dim light lending his features additional softness. Her stomach churned, twisting with her desire to be closer to him. She'd admitted that she had a crush. That she cared for him. It was still a... different feeling and she didn't know how to respond to it, but at times like this, she felt an urge to lean on him.

Naruto sensed the change in her mood and saw her shoulders loosen. A hand rose to brush her hair behind one ear. He waited for her to say something, but it was a long time in coming.

"Um... Naruto. Mom... told me something that... well I think it's true..."

He noticed another... shift in her body language. Her fingers which held her mug brushed over the rim. Ino's legs pulled further in. Naruto could tell she was nervous now. "Mom was telling me that... if we did want to.. be together then there wouldn't... you know… There wouldn't be a way to dispel the rumors. That we'd be stuck with them and she said that if we did... care... then we should just let them talk..."

Ino drew in a big breath before letting it out again. "It think what I'm saying is... I.. don't care what rumors there are... if they're about you and me dating..." She quickly turned her face away from him, "I'm still angry at daddy about being stubborn, but... I do want to be with you... It just seems like it happened so fast to me..."

Naruto chuckled.

Her head snapped around. "I'm Not joking Naruto!"

He tried to calm her. "It's not that... I wasn't laughing at you. I was just thinking how funny it was. You come over and tell me this right now. And I just figured out who was causing the rumors last night."

Ino looked shocked. "WHAT!? WHO!?"

Naruto sighed and started explaining from the beginning.

 **ooo**

Forty five minutes later he finished. Ino look started, surprised, angry, pleased, and worried all at the same time. Naruto burst out laughing at her expression. Her eyebrows knit together in response, "What is so funny _Naruto_?"

"It's just your face... that look, It's priceless." Naruto watched as her face then turned red as well. She turned away from him and looked at her now cold drink.

"It's not hard to see her doing that... but why the test? I know I'm probably looking at this from a weird perspective, but I can't help but feel a little jealous. And why did she choose me? There would be plenty of easier ways for her to test you... not that I think you need that. You proved that you weren't just a battle nut a long time ago. You've basically run the village by yourself."

Naruto coughed. "Anything but that... I get tons of help from Shizune-chan and Shikamaru. Not to mention it's easy to get people to cooperate. I am chief Kage. I'm just surprised you aren't making plans to hamstring Kurotsuchi."

Ino's jaw dropped "How did you know what I was thinking? Actually if I'm honest I was planning on stealing you out from her nose before she realized what a mistake she made to chose me. I'll get the prize for all her effort."

A few seconds ticked by. Naruto burst out laughing. Ino watched him for a moment then cracked a smile of her own. It wasn't too long before she was laughing along with him. Ino stopped when she saw Naruto had gone quiet. He was smirking sideways at her. Two things occurred to Ino. First, Naruto had moved closer on the couch. And second that smell... from the window.. was filling the space between them. It caused her heart to throb in her ears. The thumping seeming almost too loud, as though it were punctuating some point.

Naruto asked curiously, "So exactly how do you intend on stealing me? Huh Ino-chan? It seems like your being a bit too honest with me. Are you testing me too?"

"No... of course not..."

He closed his eyes and pushed forward. Ino's eyes popped open wide as he drew close. _"_ _He's going to.. to kiss me!"_

Then he stopped, one blue eye cracking open to regard her with the air of an all knowing cat. He sniffed her. Ino froze as the eye closed slowly. Naruto seemed to be mulling something over in his head. Whatever it was... it was surely going to...

Naruto said, drawing out her name, "Ino... you aren't any good at lying ya know. Kurotsuchi can almost bullshit me to my face, but you can't even think about doing that. I can pretty much tell what you're thinking."

His voice was as smooth as glass. Not like it usually was. "Ino-chan, why don't you go over that again and tell me the truth." Ino realized he was right next to her then. His fingers were loosening her muscles, severing her control over her body. A moment later she was dragged into his lap. She looked out at the room as his arms wrapped around her. _"_ _Where did this come from? One moment we're laughing and the next he's pulling me apart like this... I just wanted to see if Naruto liked Kurotsuchi..."_

Ino blinked then. It felt like she'd just had a bucket of cold water poured over her. She looked around. Naruto was sitting on the other side of the couch with his hands in an unfamiliar handsign. He sighed.

"Sorry about that Ino-chan, but I get tired of all the little games. I'm not good at playing them. I'll be honest with you and tell you something. You probably already know this, but I still want you to understand. That was a Genjutsu. A very powerful one that Sasuke showed me. It basically tricks you into speaking your thoughts aloud. And before you go asking when I started doing Genjutsu, it was last year."

What he didn't say was that it had taken nearly six months to get the necessary chakra control down. Hokage or not he was still a Jinchuriki and chakra control was a challenge at the best of times. Sasuke had been on the brink of tearing his hair out when he at last succeeded on producing a high level Genjutsu.

Ino felt shocked for a moment then berated herself for being stupid. Of course Naruto would start to work on mastering Genjutsu. It was his last great weakness, but still... She didn't expect him to use something like that on her. _"_ _And I didn't expect to fall for it so easily... damn..."_

Ino looked away from him. "So I guess you know then..."

Naruto nodded and sighed. "Honestly Ino-chan, I'm not sure how I feel about Kurotsuchi. I know I'm friends with her. I'm friends with all the Kage and many... many others besides that. But the point I want to make is this." He coughed and his eyes became serious. "I've been asked a lot... about what kind of girl I like. And the truth it, I don't care about bra size or hips. I don't bother thinking about you figure or how long your hair is. I like _honest_ girls. And well, neither you or Kurotsuchi have a habit of being honest when it comes to guys."

She had to admit he was right. She was manipulative... but for a good reason. It covered over the fact that she didn't have confidence in her ability to get a man interested in her. And she couldn't help but try and test Naruto, even if he'd proven himself.

Ino smiled weakly. "So if I'm honest with my feelings then you'll forgive me?"

He shrugged. "It depends."

"On what?"

Naruto let his blue eyes fall on her's. "On how you _honestly_ feel."

She nodded inwardly. Naruto wanted honesty so she would give him honesty... and if he thought she was crazy... so be it. _"_ _Kami I hope he takes this the right way..."_

Ino turned towards her fellow blond and crawled forward. He stilled and she saw his cheeks go pink as his nose twitched. His lips parted slightly as he inhaled. She realized he was scenting her, tasting the mix of flowers, shampoo, and her natural scent. It felt strange to know how keen his nose was. It made her feel like she was approaching something not exactly human…

Moving closer she reached out and her fingers brushed his. Naruto started and his eyes shifted from hers. He was looking as her neck or her shoulder. Not at her face, where she wanted him to be looking. Ino pushed forward, feeling her skin brush over his clothes and his forearms. Naruto scooted back slightly, straitening as she molded herself to him.

He finally balked. "Ino-chan, you don't have to...! Just tell me, this isn't…!"

She kissed him. Heat exploded in her cheeks and her stomach filled with the panicked stirring of butterflies. Naruto's resistance shattered as he let her kiss him for a long moment. His instincts roared at him to push back, take her under him… return her honesty with his own. But as she drew back he simply sat there watching her.

Ino asked. "How was that?"

Naruto collected his thoughts, pulling himself together quickly. _"_ _I guess I should have expected that from her. If she had any feeling at all for me… of course she would go for a kiss. Probably should have included a disclaimer or.. something…"_

"Well… I think that was honest, but truthfully… my sense of smell is messing with my head and I can't really think straight." He paused as she retreated across the couch. "I don't suppose you would let me think about my answer."

She looked away. "I won't make you do anything Naruto… I was just being honest ya know…"

"Ya know?" He grinned, "Am I rubbing off on you?"

"SHUT UP!"

The mood was broken as she grabbed a pillow and lobbed it at his head. He skillfully intercepted it and returned fire. Ino shrieked at the soft missile impacted her face with more force than she would have expected. It knocked her sideways on the couch. She growled and threw herself across space between her and Naruto.

His reflexes were too good for her though. Her hands had almost latched onto him when she found herself caught. Naruto's blue eyes gleamed as he rolled off the couch with her under him. They came to a stop and he froze…. His rapid breathing slowed again as he looked down into her eyes.

"Ino-chan?"

She bit her lip, wondering where the sudden serious streak had come from. "Yes Naruto.. kun?" Ino blinked slowly as she saw his eyes close and a… shiver made his arms tremble for a brief moment.

"Can _I_ be honest?"

"S..sure…"

"Part of me wants to get to know you better… and part of me… wants to take you right now…" Naruto's pulse jumped in his neck. She watched as he seemed to hold himself back from saying more. Then he chuckled softly. "I'll sort out how I feel… later…" He leaned in close and… kissed her.

 **Ooo**

 ** _"_** ** _Hm… Should I make my presence known? I don't think so…"_** Kurama snorted silently at his container's actions. The boy really was hopeless, trying to hide himself away from his own feelings like that. It was only a matter of time till someone broke through those flimsy barriers again. **_"_** ** _I honestly expected the Hyuuga girl to come back regardless of her father's wishes… but I suppose Ino beat her to it. Better though I think… That girl was to demure for Naruto. Sweet, but shy. Naruto needs someone who can rise to the challenge, someone to challenge him every day of his long life to come…"_**

The fox smirked and tilted his head, tails swirling around him as he watched the scene unfold. Naruto would probably try to throttle him later when he found out he'd watched… but oh well. It wasn't as if the boy could do anything to him. And after all… it would have been the same way had he not be on the outside.

 ** _"_** ** _Just don't push her away later… You need to give your heart Naruto. I won't help you either. Even twin souls such as we must do some things on our own."_**

 **Ooo**

 **Ooo**

 **And there is the next chapter! Sheesh. That was a pain to write, trust me. Not sure why this chapter gave me so much trouble, but that spot with them on the couch must have been rewritten twenty or thirty times. Still not sure if it was the best scene.**

 **But it had to be done I tell you! Naruto is not some stone statue! He has needs! (hope I didn't offend any Naru/Hina fans with Kurama's last comment, but what the hell? I don't really care.) Now remember to review all of you! Or… nevermind. NO threats, but I still want those reviews… stingy bastards….**


End file.
